EEnE: High School Is a Monster
by PumpkinPrincessJac
Summary: What would you do if you were to find out there is more to the story of your existence? Well, the cul-da-sac kids are about to find out when they're accepted in to a school like no other. As if high school wasn't dramtic enough. First fic, hope you like.
1. Prolouge and Introduction

Ed Edd n Eddy: High School Is a Monster

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! As of now, I have Word on my computer, so I now may begin writing stories! As promised in my poll, if those of you who replied to it remember, this is the beginning of one of the stories that won. But, before I begin, here is a hopefully short explanation of the dimension this story is in. **

**As explained, this is an A.U story in which there are technically three Earths that are connected by cosmic forces. One is inhabited by humans, animals, and everything 'real' we've come to live with, only there don't seem to be many adults that live there. This world is called, well, **_**Earth. **_**The second is what even come to create in our imagination, where creatures of supposed make-believe such as Lykens, ghosts, and demons live. This is referred to as **_**Underworld. **_**Finally, there is **_**Other**_**, possibly the best one yet. Here, both creatures of Underworld and Earth live together in almost utopic peace, yet it is void of anyone under 18 years old**_**.**_** (Whether it is in human, vampire, or even cat years.) The cul-da-sac kids we've come to love currently live on Earth, but let us see if this tale changes that, shall we? Should you still be confused on how things work, read on as the story is told and let the words explain the complex society that is seemingly tossed together like a Caesar Salad.**

**So, without further ado, here is the prologue (technical first chapter) of EEnE: High School Is a Monster!**

The room of cobblestone flooring is dark and a light fog surrounds the room. Suddenly, a white ball of crystal shines through as a pair of ghostly grey hands emerges from the smoke of the same color. The fingers are long and feminine, but the voice that sounds out is too deep and ragged to be a woman's.

"Now, it is time to check in on my darling little puppets and see if they're ready for what is to come."

The crystal ball glows an assortment of greens, reds, and other vibrant shades before the swirling of them stops. The image in the ball is now a small suburban neighborhood, centered on a hub of asphalt with small houses circling it. In each house, as the images scan inside each one, either one or two beds are occupied with humans nearing the beginning of either adulthood or puberty. A pair of flesh pink lips curl in a smirk as the faint outline of a face is illuminated by the light of the crystal ball.

"Oh, how sweet is true innocence? They don't expect a thing, poor dears. Ah, but if only they could realize. Oh well, no time for pondering."

The crystal ball goes out like a light as the voice booms a final note in the darkness, quickly followed by a throaty laugh of dark intent.

"Showtime begins, kiddes, as soon as your sun rises."


	2. Chapter 1: Normal for Now

EEnE: High School Is a Monster

**Wow, new chapter a day after my first one: Go me. Any who, thank you Konstantinsen for being my first reviewer ever and hope to have more readers soon. Oh yes, and I almost forgot this (because I did last chapter dX): I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or the characters involved (at least the ones here now~), just the story plot line here. Ok, here it goes**

Chapter 1: Normal for Now

The sun was just beginning to rise on the late July morning in the small town of Peach Creak. The leaves were changing into lovely shades of reddish-brown and gold, showing the near end of summer and the beginning of preparations for a new school year. A certain little cul-da-sac was beginning to buzz with activity as several of the teens there were dusting of their autumn wear while packing away their swimsuits. In one house, however, it couldn't be quieter. We now look upon a circular bed with purple pillows and blankets, a lump of some sorts underneath it all. A classic alarm clock rings 7:30am, causing a shift in position and moan of anger to sound from the lump.

"Why did my mom set my alarm clock so early?" A boy's voice asks out loud as a large but slender hand appears from under the covers and makes several attempts to hit the snooze button. Once he succeeds the male sinks back into the covers to attempt a longer slumber.

Suddenly, the door to Eddy's room is broken down into a variety of small pieces as an idiotic laughter is heard "Wakey wakey, eggs and potato salad!" A deep but laced with a child-like tone rings out.

The boy who had been trying to sleep shot out of the bed with eyes as wide as dinner plates and his mouth stretched wide open as he yelled. "ED, YOU DUMBASS! YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME GROUNDED** AGAIN!**" The blankets were thrown off, revealing a teenage boy who seemed just a tad short for his age, though quite a bit taller than he was in middle school. He had a head of chin length black hair in three long spikes with the tips dyed red. The 15-year-old boy was wearing a white undershirt & blue boxers, but the feature that should have the most attention at the moment are his dark brown eyes roaring with fury.

"If you smelt it you dealt it Eddy!" The boy whose name was Ed stated as he walked in. You could see the dimwittedness in his head if you looked into his ivy green eyes, which were just below his unibrow. Above that was his auburn hair, which reached just above his shoulders. A bulky 16-year-old figure of 6"3, the yellow skinned, orange freckled boy was wearing a red t-shirt with a quote from a horror movie as the killer is smirking, the green jacket he has adored since he had gotten it, deep blue baggy jeans, and black low-top shoes. A dopey grin adored his face as his friend, named Eddy as stated, charged for him, only for the 5"9 male got a whiff of Ed's stink.

"Oh man! If that didn't wake me up…, geez Ed, when are you going to use your bath for something other than gravy?" Eddy complained while holding his nose.

Ed simply laughed as he stated "It's time to get up Eddy; Double D sent me to go get you! He said it was important!"

"Yeah, he would." Eddy said this with a grumble under his breath, and then began pushing Ed out the door that led to the inside of his house. "Now stay outside while I get dressed, and you better be ready to fix my door, Lummox!" Without waiting for a response, Eddy slams the door on his friend's face and prepares for the day.

About an hour later, Ed is bounding along the sidewalk while Eddy, now dressed in a purple polo shirt with an upturned collar, a silver chain belt on his light blue baggy pants, and red Nike high-tops, is walking tiredly behind him. The two soon approach the door of the third member of the Ed trio, Ed continuously ringing the doorbell even after someone exclaims that they're coming. Ed, still occupied with the noise of the 'ding-ding', doesn't seem to notice the front door opened by a 5"11, 15-year-old male. The lanky and skinny male, known around the cul-da-sac as Double D though his true name was Eddward, was sporting a deep brown knit sweater over a red-orange button down shirt and black tie, black skinny jeans that accented his long legs, red crew socks, and dark brown mid-top sneakers. All of this was topped off by his signature black ski cap which had a bit of black hair sticking out of the right side above his forehead. Giving Ed a good-natured eye roll, Double D turns to Eddy while stating "Good morning, my friends. Nice to see you up"

"I only am because Ed burst through my door." Eddy mumbled, causing Double D to quickly turn to the lug.

"Ed, did you cause property damage to Eddy's house AGAIN? Oh, why am I not surprised?" Ed just turned to the two and grinned stupidly, taking off down the street as he leaves his friends at the door to Double D's house. Eddy sighed before doing the same, Double D following as close behind as he can due to his lack of physical stamina. As the three friends walked together, they could hear the sounds of the other teens and pre-teens in the neighborhood. This caused Eddy to smirk, Double D to smile, and Ed to not let it distract him from the butterfly he was following.

"The pigeons are out, time to pull it off, boys. And no slacking!" Eddy exclaimed, gesturing to an open cardboard box hidden by some bushes. The contents of the box?; Colorful water balloons ranging in sizes, set up the night before by Eddy and Ed, since Double D's parents wouldn't let him out that late according to the sticky notes they still left around the house. Either way, all three of them know what fun this would cause.

Meanwhile, a blue haired tan boy of 6"5 wearing a white wife-beater shirt and blue swim trunks was reclining in a lawn chair on the sidewalk. The tall male with the makings of a goatee, named Rolf, sighed happily at having finished his chores with enough time to hang out with his friends. He watched as the best of his friends, a redhead jock named Kevin wearing green swim trunks and a red baseball cap backwards on his head of short & spiked hair was currently running through the sprinklers with his 9-month long, 'hot bodied' head-cheerleader girlfriend Nazz. The curly blonde hair of Nazz was swinging around as her red & white bikini became soaked, catching the eye of nearly every male in the vicinity. The one male who wasn't distracted by the glistening body of Nazz was the 12 year-old retainer wearing Jimmy, who was busy brushing the orange-like hair of his best friend and local short-tempered girl, Sarah. Though, with Ed was an older brother, who wouldn't have a short fuse?

Suddenly, the yell of Kevin could be heard as a blue mass of water & rubber hit him on the side of the head. Coughing slightly, Kevin looked up only to see all three Eds, dressed in matching black water suits, holding water balloons. Smirking, Kevin screamed to the others "They're on the attack! Brace yourselves!"

With everyone looking up, they all started screaming playfully as they either dodged the Ed's attacks or tried to find where their source of water balloons. After a while, Sarah could be seen pelting Eddy with his own water balloons as she and the shortest Ed exchanged in a sort of war, with Kevin and Nazz backing up Eddy and Sarah respectively.

Soon after, everyone was drying off and laughing like crazy. Eddy & Sarah had ended up calling the water balloon fight a draw after arguing about it for nearly 20 minutes. Ed had gotten the most hits on everyone while Jimmy had given up after five minutes and getting a balloon in the butt. All in all, everyone was happy.

That is, until Kevin had decided to open his mailbox to see if it was safe from the dousing it got. There was only one letter in it, but the title of it only made him frown.

"School for the Gifted? Hey Double D, I think I got your mail or something!" The redheaded boy yelled to the ski cap wearing Ed, who looked up at the announcement. And he did not look happy about it.

"Kevin…the name of the school isn't Grudgewart's by any chance, is it?"

After getting a nod, Double D begins to pale. "I'm afraid that's not mine. I got one from the exact same school not two days ago"

"Hey, Ed got letters from that place about a week ago." Sarah commented as she listened in on the conversation.

Sure enough, everyone besides Jimmy and Sarah commented that, at some point in the last month, they had gotten a letter from the supposed 'gifted school'. Raising an eyebrow, Kevin opened the vanilla envelope and began reading the letter.

'_Dear __**Kevin Jockey**__, we are pleased to inform you that Grudgewart's School for the Gifted has accepted you after reviewing your permanent record and GPA. The school semester begins on August 13__th__, so be sure you have the supplies listed at the bottom of the page before the year starts so you can start off on the right track. We hope to see you soon, Headmaster F.F. Franken. '_

Blinking, the jock looks out among his friends before looking back at the letter. "Now Double D getting into a gifted school I get, but **all** of us? That's just freaky."

"Shovel Chin is right; I figured we'd all be going back to the dump known as Peach Creek High after summer was over." Eddy commented, getting a slight glare from Kevin at the use of the nickname from pre-teen days.

Nodding in agreement, Nazz spoke up with her opinion. "Well, we may as well go. Who knows, it could be fun. And besides, I wouldn't want us to be going to different schools personally."

This comment immediately got everyone to agree, though some did it less willingly than others. As they all discussed what they might expect, a ball of shadows hides behind the same bush that the cardboard box that previously held the water balloons. In it are several blurred figures talking to each other. Among the comments, these are the audible ones.

"Oh I'm so proud of them!"

"My baby's all grown up!"

"Still can't believe this is happening, time goes by-"

Suddenly, a smooth but deep voice rings out for silence, causing everyone in the group to quiet down a bit

"We can't let them hear us or it will reveal our position. We need to save that for the right time. For now, let us watch while their journey begins to unfold."

**And there you have it! The paths of the Eds are beginning to unwind from reality, or the one they knew anyway. What is it about all of the cul-da-sac getting accepted into a school for the Gifted? Who are those people in the shadow bubble? And just why are they acting like that? Find out in Chapter 2, so Read & Review please~**


	3. Chapter 2 & 3: Problems With School

**Okay, so this little beauty is probably going to end up being a long read, but I'll try to make it as entertaining as I can. This is my first fic, so critique is ok and appreciated as much as reviews are. DON'T FORGET THEM! Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, nor do I own the characters associated, but I have an OC or 2 that I'm going to put in later on**

**Also, a thank you to ****Scary Spikender**** &** **Konstantinsen**** for reviewing, special thanks to ****Scary Spikender**** for subscribing to the story & ****DarkroseAthena**** for favoring it. And thanks to all of you who even decided to read it. It makes me so happy to know that this is an interesting read for people.**

Chapter 2: The Problems That Come With School 

A few days after the incident, the cul-da-sac gang was preparing for the big transfer. Some were getting a head start on school supplies, some were checking on their wardrobe, and others were waiting a few extra days since they weren't too worried about this whole thing. Double D had had all of his supplies, having bought everything he needed earlier that month. It didn't stop him from going shopping with his two friends when he finally convinced them to get what they needed before they're stuck with the leftovers of the sales. They had been successful with getting the bare minimum of items needed, but Eddy was happy to get out of there so he could get it over with and return to lounging. As usual, Ed was just happily watching everything happen and having no idea on what was going on. Forchunatly (and unfortunatly) for him, however, he knew how to recognize a head of blond hair too long to belong to Nazz. He was spotting a glimpse of May Kanker, who had her back turned to the Eds as she was laughing with her sisters. Backing away slowly, Ed grabbed his things, along with Eddy and Double D, and walked backwards out of the store before the three girls could spot them.

By the time they got back to Eddy's house, all three Eds had released a long held breath. If there was one thing they didn't need, it was three girls with attatchment issues. "Man, that was way too close." Eddy commented as he sat on his bed, Ed taking the ground to make 'invisable angels' while Double D settled for a simple wooden chair by Eddy's desk. The other two Eds nodded, silently agreeing with their leader as a knock came on Eddy's bedroom door

"Eddy-boy, it's dad. We need to talk about 'the new school digs' " A gruff male voice called from behind the wood door. Giving their goodbyes, the other two Eds were out the sliding door that lead outside as Eddy watched his father come in. A 5"10 burly looking fellow stepped inside, sitting down next to Eddy with a small frown on his lips.

"So, you going to this Grudgewart's place now; You nervous?" Eddy's father asked while his son shifted in his seat slightly

"I don't know. I mean, the guys are coming with me, so it isn't so bad. But it's still a private school, bleck!" The reply ended with a mock look of disgust, causing Eddy's dad to chuckle.

"Yeah well, your ma just wanted me to check on ya. You know her, always trying to pretend you're a little tyke."

"Don't remind me." Both males started laughing at this point, blissfully unaware of a third pressense by the door, Eddy's mother smiling as she hears their laughter.

**Yeah, wanted to end that part with a cute little family moment. So anyway, guess what? CHAPTER 3 IS JUST BELOW THIS BOLD TEXT! Let's have a look, shall we? Warning, it's a bit Eds/Kankers (mainly Eddy/Lee)-centric, so don't expect much from the other characters right now. Also, minor cursing**

The next morning was chore-filled for the cul-da-sac gang. Raking leaves, cleaning gutters, washing cars and windows; Everyone was doing something. Even Eddy, who had gained enough wisdom in the past few years to step up his game when it came to responsibility, was mowing the leafless (courtesy of his father) lawn. Of course, it was a sit-down model, but at least he was out there. He had gotton half of the lawn down when he decided to take a break, turning the machine off and shoving the keys into his pocket before heading inside for a snack. Eddy reached for a can of cola from the fridge, the hiss of carbon bubbles filling the air…along with the creak of a floorboard.

Pausing mid-gulp, Eddy had a few moments of choking before spitting the drink into the kitchen sink. His eyes narrowed, knowing he had to investigate the noise before something happened. He would be too late though, as a rough but feminine voice called out to him "Looking for someone, handsome?"

Turning around quickly, Eddy became face to face with his most annoying nusince: Lee Kanker.

The eldest of the three sisters had grown out her curly orange-red hair a bit, so she now wore it in a side ponytail over her pierced ears. Her outfit hadn't changed much other than size, but she now also wore a knee-length skirt that matched her pokka-dotted shirt. Lee was now 5"8, and had grown a bit muscular due to working out, so she looked quite intimidating leaning against the kitchen counter.

Eddy prepared to charge, but was stopped only by his father stepping into the room "Hey Eddy, this little lady here stopped by saying she wanted to sign ya off. Be nice now"

"Sign…me off? For what?" Eddy asked, hating how confused he must have looked

"School, duh. Heard you're going to some fancy little prep school, so I wanted to say bye to ya. Gotta problem with that?" Lee replied, giving Eddy a smug look and punch to the arm. The teenaged boy whinced slightly at the hit, but tilted his head slightly

"So, you're not going? You still gonna be here?" He asked, hoping this was the case

"Yup, the sisters and I are gonna be staying right here in the ole' shithole. Be seein' ya around, shortstack" With that, the eldest Kanker left the house through the front door, leaving behind a very confused Eddy.

Later that afternoon, Eddy was sitting on the sidewalk with his friends, a bewildered look on his face. "So, you guys hear the Kanker sisters aren't coming with us to the prep school?"

"School for the Gifted, Eddy. But…yes. I-In fact, Marie came over to my house…and gave me a goodbye kiss on the mouth" Double D replied, sticking his tounge out in disgust at the memory of it

"Evil May was at my house too, and her icky girl germs got to me by giving me a hug of death!" Ed began pouting with crossed arms, looking away from his friends while they chuckled lightly

"Yeah, 'cause Lee came by my place. She didn't really do anything other than say goodbye, but it was still weird. But hey, no harm no foul, so whatever." Eddy stated, looking up to the sky

"*sigh* I suppose if there's one thing that will never change, it's the enigmatic behavior of the Kanker Sisters." Double D closed the conversation as the three boys sat to feel the autum breeze blow at them.

**Ok, now it's the real end. Sorry it took so long everyone, but I was catching up with some forum things I have missed and had a play to perform along with the end of school, so yeah. Review, give me tips on writing, give me a flame to heat my pasta with, do whatever. PPJ OUT! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Must We Talk About This Now?

**Morning, my little darlings, nice to know you've been waiting these long months for the next chapter to this little number. Well, here it is! AND, wait for it…we get to meet the people in the ball of energy! *gasp***

**Anyway, I don't own "Ed Edd n Eddy" or (most of) the characters that will be involved in this story. Danny Antonucci is the genius behind the cul-da-sac kids and several others are responsible for those in this chapter, I'm just in control of what happens to them in here. And I LOVVVVVVVEE ITTTTTTT! ~**

**Chapter 4: Must We Talk About This Now?**

At the same time the Ed boys had been sitting in the grass, something wondrous was happening (quite literally) another world away. You now shall get to see a glimpse of an event that regularly happened in a different kind of Earth, the Earth known as 'Underworld'

Now, this world is very different from Earth, as you can imagine. There are no humans in this world; instead, its occupants are creatures you may have grown up with; Characters not just of fantasy, but of the supernatural and horror genres. The bizarre group of beings that can have either extra limbs, superhuman abilities, or even yet powers beyond mortal comprehensions. In short, this is the land of monsters.

You might be surprised by this, but these creatures have their own civilization. They have people (if you wish to call them that) running for political offices, universities that teach the basics of life to the young adult-like figures, and businesses that exchange goods & services for bills of money. As a matter of fact, even the names of the cities & countries are the ones on Earth, only backwards. The major differences are that you replace humans with vampires & the like, and that not a single soul is under the age of 18 (or 1800).

Right now, however, this storyteller would like to direct your attention to one specific area. _'Lovett's'_, a three-leveled 18th century-style restaurant, was a popular joint in the middle class area of Underworld's counterpart of London, or rather Nodlon. It was decorated beautifully, with red curtains on the large windows, matching tablecloths and napkins on the mahogany tables. Antique champagne glasses held various drinks, though we shouldn't really pay attention to that.

No, the real action is at the single table on the top floor, used only by reservation and its purpose usually for meetings whose conversations shouldn't fall on the wrong ears. The V-shaped table was the width of a semi-truck's bed, with the ability of holding well over 400 average sized adult humans, but only the area closer to the black oak letter-shaping's dip was being used. Most of the current occupants were married couples, though a few separated partners and singles were among the mix. Currently, all of them were observing an image through an orb that was displaying the images of teenagers ranging in age as they talked in a group. Those watching were giving various opinions

"Oh I'm so proud of them!"

"My baby's all grown up!"

"Still can't believe this is happening, time goes by-"

Suddenly, a smooth but deep voice rings out for silence, causing everyone in the group to quiet down a bit

"We can't let them hear us or it will reveal our position. We need to save that for the right time. For now, let us watch while their journey begins to unfold."

The man speaking was obviously of Transylvanian decent, the accent dripping from his voice; his short black hair was neatly combed back so as not to be in the way of his hypnotic, and nearly black, brown eyes as his pale skin gleamed in the shine of bright candlelight. With his white long sleeved buttoned shirt, long black cape, dark formal pants, and black loafers, he would be the most recognizable character in the room after you put his creator's name on the table. Looking among the crowd seated at the table while he himself sat in the crook of the V, these were the ones there observing his every move, starting from the far right end of the group.

A large werewolf sat to the right of the vampire, the dark chocolate brown fur having small patches of grey from his centuries of life. His arms rested on the table as he stared at Dracula with golden eyes of burning self-restraint, calming himself by fixing the collar of his dark plaid shirt and scratching his bare paw-foot on his work jeans. Next to him was a werewolf with black fur and yellow eyes, wearing a simple blue dress that belonged in a 1940s movie. This was his wife, who was also showing her age by grey hairs mixing in her fur.

To their right, a disinterested winter spirit was fixing the crown of icicles he wore on top of his raggedy white hair, periwinkle blue skin contrasting with both his bright grey eyes and pure white ensemble that covered everything but his head and his bare feet.

A third man in Old English garb, who looked more like a monster currently, gave a large toothy grin of lust to a pale young woman with curly blonde hair wearing a light blue 18th century dress. The woman, though silent, glared at the yellow-skinned and grizzly-faced male before more closely taking the arm of her lover. A tattered black coat from the woman's time period met her touch, leading to the man with no face, or head.

Next to the couple was a white haired, aged woman wearing a wrinkled green-brown dress from Eastern Europe, rips in both the apron around her waist and the dress itself. Her face was of stone, but her hazel eyes were still sparked by the sight of the children in the ball. Though, she also looked a bit hungry.

Off of the speaker's left side sat three different people, all looking in different directions. A woman with long black hair and sharp eyes of amber glared at many of the men in the room, her armor glistening even in the dim candle light. Her eyes focused mainly on the blue-skinned male and the ugly one with lusty eyes, but no one was spared from the burning orbs.

Next to her was a younger woman with snow-white skin, a large light blue coat hung around her chair while revealing a simple white dress with long sleeves. The girl, who could be mistaken for an older teenager if not looked at carefully, was nervously fiddling with her frosted fingertips, glancing up every so often with crystal blue eyes. Her short twin braids hung over her shoulders, making her appear even younger.

Finally, at the very far end of the group, was a skeletal man with yellow skin who seemed to feel nothing above uncomfortable. His face was bare of expression, sunken eyes blank of emotion, and his body language only gave away his desire to be out of the room. Yet it was he who spoke up to the ringleader of this circus.

"Franken will not be opening the academy's doors for another week, Alucard. I do hope you realize that."

The head of the table turned to the other male, his eyes shining in the candle light. "I'm very aware of this, thank you. However, they are now that much closer to opening the doors to the true reality. When this happens, we have to be prepared for their reactions."

"Are you suggesting all of them will react the same way?" The woman in armor asked while drumming her fingers on the table, an eyebrow raised.

The winter spirit giggled, twirling a few snowflakes on the tips of his fingers through the air. "Must you be so judgmental of what we men say, queenie? You make it sound like Lord Fangs over here is labeling the kids."

"The tone in your words is most certainly not helping your case, sir." The blonde woman in braids next to the warrior woman stated simply, getting hearty chuckles from the werewolf couple and a few of the others. The white haired man pouted, but bit his tongue as the host interrupted again.

"Be serious, all of you! As remarked, we will be expecting the children in less than six days; we should at the very least be preparing for what is to come. Especially if what Headmaster Franken has told us is true."

All occupants of the room straightened up immediately, the room quiet as an abandoned parking lot for three straight minutes. It was broken only by the sigh of the youngest woman in the bunch.

"This shouldn't be a time of utter terror though, my lord. After all, we haven't seen any of these young ones since their births. At least, not face to face. We should have open arms once they come, whatever may come. Otherwise, why let them come at all?"

Several of the table's sitters smiled at the words of wisdom, the top hat wearing male turning to the snowball maker next to him "How you ever let yourself loss the hand of that creature I shall never understand, sir" Before the figure of pale blue could retaliate however, the man of dark brown eyes spoke up.

"I suppose you are right, young miss." Pausing, he glanced at the old time striking clock that could be seen outside a window. "As it were, it is getting darker by the moment. I adjourn this meeting and hope to see you all soon"

All other attendees began leaving the room while grabbing coats and canes, small time chatter and flippant remarks being made as the large doors leading downstairs began to let them out. The Transylvanian man stayed, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I still don't see the excitement in this, though. They aren't that special"

**All of those who believe that the last line is a ton of bull, raise your right hands and type 'Aye' with your left. Ok, so all I can do now is apologize for taking so long. Was on the verge of failing a course in school and well, life comes before fanfiction in those situations.**

**As I type the next chapter, I encourage all of you to guess who each of those monsters are. The one who can guess them all gets a mention in the next chapter notes and the option of either submitting a minor supporting character or a situation to happen in a later chapter.**


End file.
